The Son of Hades
by Apollo is boss
Summary: This may sound like another cliché Percy is the son of Hades story, but believe me its not. Percy grows up just like a normal kid but when his step father kills his mother, Percy's whole life changes. He then runs away from home into the streets of NYC. What will happen to him now? Will Zeus find him and destroy him? Will Hades lead him to camp half-blood? Or will someone else?


The Son of Hades

A.N.

I know this story line is once again used a lot but I'm going to try to put my own little ring on the basic plot. BTW I have a poll up for my other story The Betrayed Hero so if you have read that story but haven't voted, please vote. If not, then please read it and vote. Also I have a temporary hiatus on my other story so sorry about that.

Disclaimer-I do not own Percy Jackson or Hero's of Olympus. Rick Riordan does.

 _Chapter 1._

Percy glanced behind him to the back of the school bus. Of course everyone was there, crowding together in the back three rows of the five row vehicle. Percy was sitting at the front, being the reason everyone was at the back. He was always confused as of why people always avoided him. It made him feel so lonely, like he had no friends, which was actually kind of true. Percy only had one friend. His "best friend" Grover. It seemed like Grover only hung out with him because he had to. But why would he feel like that?

Finally the bus pulled at the Ancient History Museum. His class was going on a field trip. Great. (note the sarcasm). That meant he would have to socialize with people. Percy knew he wasn't the most socially intelligent person in the world, but that doesn't mean he had to like people avoiding him all the time.

Everyone got out of the school bus and lined up in two straight lines. The supervising teachers, Mr. Brunner and Mrs. Dodds called the roll and then the class followed them into the museum. They headed straight for the ancient Greek and Roman section. As the class looked at the objects displayed, Percy started to daydream. He was called back to earth when Mr. Brunner called his name. "Percy, were you paying attention?"

"Uh, no sir." Percy stuttered.

"Let me repeat myself then. What is this picture telling us?"

He actually knew this one! "It's Kronos eating his kids."

"Good. And do you know why he did this?"

"Ah, was it because Kronos was the king Titan and he received a prophecy saying that one of his children would kill him and take hi throne, just like he did to his father Ouranos?" Percy answered hesitantly.

"Yes, yes." Came the reply.

"And now it is time for lunch." Mr. Brunner stated.

The class followed Mr. Brunner outside with Mr. Brunner at the front and Mrs. Dodds at the back. As Percy followed the rest of the class, Mrs. Dodds called him back. She led him back to the Greek and Roman section. When they got there, Mrs. Dodds started shaking and with a big flash, she transformed into something else entirely. Somehow Percy knew this was her true form and the other one had just been an act. Suddenly she, no the **_thing,_** swooped him. As a reflex Percy ducked and it hit the wall with a thud. When it got up, it looked at him with a little bit of shock. Could monsters feel shock? Percy didn't know.

"I must tell my master about this new development."

The thing that used to be Mrs. Dodds hissed.

"We shall meet again, half-blood."

And with that she flew away. Half-blood, Percy thought? That's a new one. The kids at school make up lots of nicknames but he has never heard of that one. In fact the kids at his school put more creativity into thinking up new nicknames than they did in a creative writing test!

Percy shrugged it off and headed back outside, where his class was just finishing lunch.

-Line Break-

When the class got back to school, Percy was notified that he wouldn't be coming back to the school next semester. He was okay with that. After all he had already been kicked out of six schools before this.

-Line Break-

When Percy got off the bus, he entered his house only to find his mother dead on the couch and his stepfather, Gabe, standing over her with a ugly sneer on his face.

"Home just in time boy." Gabe snarled.

Percy wanted to rip his head off right then and there, but he knew he couldn't.

"What did you do to my mother?" Percy yelled.

"She refused to sleep with me." Gabe said smugly.

"So you killed her?"

Percy stormed up to his room in a rage. He grabbed his stuff, shoved it into a backpack and sprinted to the door. He was never going back. EVER.

Percy ran out onto the street trying to get as far away from his former home as he could. He ran for as long as he could but could fell his stamina going steadily downwards. Even though he was out of breath he kept moving forwards. Percy really needed a place to sleep. As he was passing central park. He had an idea. why couldn't he sleep in central park? He didn't think there were any rules to sleeping there. After all, homeless people did it all the time. So Percy ventured into central park, looking for a clearing so he could sleep. Eventually he found one far away from everyone else. He lay down on the base of a tree and slept, using its roots as a pillow.

-Line Break-

When Percy woke up, he found several sharp silver things being pinned in his face. He squinted trying to see what they were. Percy gasped. They were arrows! Indeed, there were a bunch of pre-teen girls standing around him, pointing arrows at his face.

"Who are you guys?" Percy stuttered.

"We are the hunters of Artemis and you are right to be afraid of us," one girl with a silver circlet on her head stated.

"...Hunters of Artemis? But but... that's not real. I mean you guys can't be the hunters of Artemis. You just can't."

It seemed like the girls' faces softened when they heard that.

"He doesn't know." Percy heard one of the hunters whisper to another.

"It doesn't matter. He is still a boy." The hunter replied.

"We should not even be here, remember. We are supposed to be hunting for Lady Artemis."

All of the hunters looked to the girl with the silver circlet for orders. She sighed like she was making a horrible decision. "We shall take the boy to Lady Artemis. She will know what to do with him."


End file.
